


Tony's wish

by Menfinske



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Fan Art, Multi, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I totally did it, I made a treesome x3<br/>and I didn't even plan on doing it, after they went naked the idea revealed itself and tadam... here it is x3 <a href="http://impervyplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/><br/>enjoy<br/>xx Demi<br/>Bitches love comments <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tony's wish

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I totally did it, I made a treesome x3  
> and I didn't even plan on doing it, after they went naked the idea revealed itself and tadam... here it is x3 [](http://impervyplz.deviantart.com/)  
> enjoy  
> xx Demi  
> Bitches love comments <3

He would honestly never have expected it, not like this at least. He thought it'd have no huge impact. Oh boy, was he wrong about that.  
***  
He had it all planned out, the potion was nearly done, he just had to wait until the sun set, and he studied the Avengers for their daily routines. Or well, he studied one of them, the most important one of them. Without him, they'd be lost, wouldn't know what to do. Nothing would stand in his way anymore. It was, however, risky, so he found out during his spying. But then again, what could possibly go wrong?  
Loki would just sneak into Tony Stark's room, get the potion in the drink he took every morning, and leave silently. The potion would get into Stark's system and he would finally admit his undying love for Black Widow, who, in return, wouldn't love him back. The lust the potion would raise however, wouldn't allow this, he'd have to get his way, so he'd rape her. It'd cause a huge fight and eventually the break-up.  
Finally the sun set and Loki got the potion into a bottle, checking if it wasn't broken first of course, he'd lost enough time already. He used his magic to get to the home of the Avengers and silently followed the way until he got to Stark's room. He sneaked in, Stark was in bed, blankets somewhere at his feet, wearing only boxers and socks. Loki smirked but didn't allow it to keep him from doing what he came here for. The room was covered in a slight blue glow, coming from the arc reactor in Stark's chest. Loki had to fight the urge to take it, to just finish the guy off without him noticing anything, but there would still be others left to hunt him down, together, and, let's face it, he may be a god, he's not powerful enough to fight them all of.  
He took the bottle and opened it, keeping it in place over the glass holding the distasteful looking green substance. He'd put a little in when he felt a hand on his wrist, pulling the bottle away from the glass. He made sure to keep it straight as not to spill it, looking over his shoulder to, the now awake, Stark. His eyes were focused on the bottle, curiosity showing in them.  
''What's that Loki? Couldn't take us out fighting? Had to drug us?'' Stark spoke, only a slight amusement in his voice. Loki didn't appreciate the words spoken and growled, shoving the bottle forward, getting it in Stark's mouth.  
''I could take anyone, don't worry about that, Stark. But I can let you discover what it is.'' Stark got some of it in his mouth, enough to let the potion have effect, but he was faster than expected and shoved it away almost immediately, letting the contents fly to the other side, Loki's side, causing him to get some of his own potion into his mouth. At the moment he didn't care for it, it wasn't like he had any person of interest so he had nothing to fear.  
That moment didn't last very long, not when he suddenly felt a burning need deep within him, aching for love. Love coming from no other than the man in front of him, the man he hated. At least, he thought so before. He was however sure he didn't make any mistakes with the potion and he was sure what this meant, this burning. It meant he did love this person, standing in front of him, seemingly completely confused about what was happening and also frightened.  
''Wha-what was that?'' Tony asked, stepping back from Loki and shaking his head as if to get rid of something.  
''A potion.'' For a minute Tony got back to his usual self, long enough to roll his eyes and say:  
''Well, no shit Sherlock, what was it meant to do?''  
''You really think I'd tell you? I guess you already know anyway, so go run off, go rape her or something.'' The little crack of his voice at the end didn't go unnoticed for both of them. Loki tried to conceal it but with no luck.  
''Who?''  
''There's only one her in this mansion isn't there? I know you want her, go.'' He shook his head and a little smile formed on Tony's lips.  
''You don't say, you think I'm in love with black widow even though there's a divine creature right in  
front of me?'' Loki looked confused at first before it turned into a small smile, a hopeful smile, one Tony  
had never seen on the god's face.  
''You- you mean that?''  
''Yes, I mean it. I really don't know why I do, but I do have feelings for you and this stupid potion won't make me shut up so you better take your chance now.'' Tony seemed really frustrated about not being able to shut up, causing Loki to laugh.    
''You, Tony Stark, frustrated about not being able to shut up? Now, that's funny.'' At this Tony rolled his eyes before the potion went to work even harder, causing him to close the little distance between the two and push his lips to the soft, moistened, pink lips of the other.  
Loki wasn't sure about what to do at first, not that it took long though, not at all, before he kissed Tony back with all his lust pushed into the kiss, causing the Ironman to moan softly into the kiss and to make him a little hard already. Loki himself could feel the arousal as well, fed by this incredibly amazing man before him, he only now realized. He brought his hands up to play with displayed nipples on the other's body, causing him to harden more, until his member was now as hard as his suit was. Loki smirked about his own thought.  
They parted and Tony frowned.  
''What's so funny? And it's not fair.''  
''Oh nothing. And what isn't?''  
''That I'm practically naked and you're still fully dressed.'' He pouted and Loki said in his most seductive tone:  
''Oh, my Mr. Stark, aren't you thinking horny, trying to get a man naked before you?'' He brought his mouth over to Loki's ear, or at least, tried to, the god however was a little too tall for this to work.  
''Oh my Loki, you're totally right, I am. Will you obey?'' Loki couldn't help but feel good about the way the human had replaced the god with Loki and shivered, much to Tony's pleasure.  
''Certainly Mr. Stark,'' He said back and, with a snap of his fingers, his clothes disappeared, as well as the last piece of clothing covering Tony's own body, but he didn't even notice it, he was just staring at the perfect, pale, beautiful skin, and something else, before him. He smirked looking at the god's manhood.  
''Mm, for someone who used to go around as a woman you're nicely shaped.'' Loki smiled before an idea popped into his mind. He focused, this was a little harder than making clothes disappear, and a woman with black hair, pale skin and bright-green eyes joined the two men. Both men turned around, one in complete shock, though it wasn't unpleasant shock, and one to take a look at what his clone looked like. Tony walked towards the lady.  
''Hello little mortal.'' She said, gently laying her hands on his cheek to direct his mouth to her own. Loki could feel this as if Tony was kissing himself, it was a soft kiss, expressing how much different Tony would treat a woman. When the kiss ended he looked back at Loki.  
''Wow, you know how to be a woman.''  
''Just shut up. We're horny.'' The voices both were seducing, to just make a understatement, and Tony felt his knees go a little weak, so the gods carried him over to the bed and took their place, lady Loki in front of him while Loki himself was sitting behind him, running a hand through his hair while the other one sneaked up to his penis, softly stroking it, moans coming out of his throat as the fingers proved themselves equally skilful to his penis as they had been to his nipples. Lady Loki leaned forward to place a kiss on his mouth, a more heated kiss this time, more like the one both men had shared before.  
The fingers let go of his hair and penis at the exact same time lady Loki pulled away from the kiss, instead capturing Loki's lips while Loki let his fingers be licked by Tony.  
He had to admit, it was strange seeing these two kiss, knowing they were the same person, but it just turned him on so much more, his boner was starting to get painful. The fingers were pulled away and he could see Loki was now using them to coat his own penis before bringing them back up to let them be licked again. Once they were wet enough again, the fingers went to his own penis, coating it with his own saliva. Not that he could mind it, not while still watching these 2 kiss, not while the fingers continued their previous work of massaging him, not while his brain was too overheated to think clearly.  
Finally they parted their kiss, pulling back. Unfortunately the fingers pulled back as well, though he had little time to feel disappointed at that, because the next moment he felt a penis enter him, very painfully considering he wasn't prepped. Lady Loki distracted him from the pain by leaning down and licking his nipple, placing kisses on it, while the other one was being caressed by fingers coming from behind.  
Well, the distraction worked and soon he was moaning out in pleasure. Lady Loki seemed to feel left behind and she came forward, positioning her entrance right before his own penis. He bucked his hips and she closed her eyes, not bothered by the pain it seemed.  
Well, how could she, when both Loki and lady Loki felt the same and Loki was feeling such immense pleasure in thrusting in and out of this human, he only barely registered the pain. But now, now Tony was getting a rhythm, a pleasant rhythm, the pleasure was coming in such high waves, he knew he couldn't hold much longer.  
Tony's moans echoed through the chamber, his body was completely sweaty and he was receiving the same intense pleasure. With a final loud moan he came, spilling his seed in lady Loki while, somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered a fluid invading his own body, and two silent moans.  
He was a panting, sweating mess when he got out of his orgasm, feeling arms around himself, hugging him. He sat up, turning around to look at Loki's face, a flushed face that told him the god had enjoyed it. Lady Loki came up from behind him and sat next to Loki for a while before she went fuzzy and he could vaguely see how she disappeared into Loki's body.  
''Wow, that was awesome.'' Tony said, meaning the sex, not lady Loki fuzzing into him, though that was cool as well.  
''Well, little mortal, I can tell you, you didn't disappoint me. I liked it as well.'' He said before he fell asleep on Tony's chest.


End file.
